Four Seasons
by Batdz Angel
Summary: Somehow, the seasons always reminded him of her in some form or another…Songfic, angsty Jack, his past. First PotC fanfic ever!


**Title:** Four Seasons****

**Author:** Batdz Angel

**E-mail:** _Chelita777@aol.com _

**Rating:** R for language and some sexual content (nothing serious though).

**Pairings:** Jack/OC

**Genre:** Angst/Drama

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. Also I don't own the song "Four Seasons of Loneliness". It belongs to the irrepressible group Boys II Men. I do own the original character though!

**Summary:** Somehow, the seasons always reminded him of her in some form or another…Songfic, angsty Jack, his past. First PotC fanfic ever!

**Author's Notes:** I thought this up one evening when my Muse was in rare form. I hope I've gotten the character and wording of Jack Sparrow correctly. Well, read and review!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

He stared out across the horizon, dark eyes thoughtful as he flexed his graceful fingers against the wood. He could see the blueness of the ocean, melting into the horizon, causing a wonderfully exotic affect of orange and purple to melt together. 

An uncharacteristic smile flashed over his handsome features. All who knew him had seen him smile at some point or another. A lecherous smile intended for the whores he knew and bedded; smile for the people he allowed closer to his soul; and a smile that spoke of amusement and mystery that confused everyone else.

But this smile was one of sadness…

One of pain…

A smile that no one would ever imagine seeing on Captain Jack Sparrow's face.

_I long for the warmth of-_

_Days gone by…_

Her eyes had been brown, he recalled as he lifted a hand to stroke his beard absently. The color of chocolate if he remembered correctly, and her hair had been raven black with naturally blue tints that glinted in the sunlight…

Her laughter had been like musical bells and her lips had tasted like sweet, fragrant vanilla…

He chuckled bitterly as he lifted the bottle of rum to his lips, taking a quick sip that left a burning sensation all the way down to his toes. Wiping his mouth, he looked up as his door opened and AnaMarie poked her head into his quarters, saying, "We're almost at the dock Jack. You comin' up or what?"

"Aye," he replied as he got to his feet a tad unsteadily, yet graceful at the same time. He leered at AnaMaria and added, "Waitin' for me luv? How gracious of ye."

"Oh, drop off the ends of the Earth," the woman answered smartly as she turned and left him behind. 

Jack chuckled and said mirthlessly, "Wish I could. Bloody wish I could…" as he staggered out his door, the bottle of rum dropping to the floor and darkening the wood floor of his quarters.

_When you were mine-_

_But now those days-_

_Are memories in time…_

Jack strolled through the town, a smirk crossing his features as he listened to the sounds of his crew doing what they did best: pillaging a village bone dry and leaving behind terrified individuals.

He paused as a particularly loud scream caught his attention and made his way in the direction of it. Jack blanched at the sight of the two pirates dragging a young girl towards an alley, laughing loudly as they shoved her around.

The girl's eyes met his and Jack's breath caught in his throat at the darkly brown eyes that pleaded with him to rescue her. Jack was thrown back into a past that he had left behind years ago…

When he had been of nine and ten years, innocent and carefree…

When he had been a boy named Jack Sparrow.

_Life's empty-_

_Without you-_

_By my side…_

"What's so funny?" he demanded of the giggling young woman across from him.

His best friend peered at him with dancing chocolate eyes as she sighed, saying, "Oh Jack, it's just odd to hear you talk about leaving CatchPole! I mean, no one has ever left here and if they do, they wind up coming back!"

"Well, then," Jack replied nattily. "I'll be the first to leave and never return!"

She grinned at him, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously. "Not even for me?" she teased. "Not even to come and visit me Jack Sparrow?"

Jack grinned back her. "Who said I was leaving you here?"

_My heart belongs to you-_

_No matter what I try…_

She giggled and then surprised him by saying, "Well then! I would love to go with you Jack! We could sail around the world and become filthy rich!"

"We could become pirates!" Jack suggested eagerly. "Imagine it! You and me, the two most famous pirates on the high seas!"

"Oh, what a lovely dream," she mused as she stretched out on the grass, head in his lap. "What I wouldn't give to stay with you forever Jack…"

He played with her hair, admiring the tints of blue. "D'you mean that?" he asked quietly as he looked down at her lovely face. "D'you really mean it?" 

She beamed up at him. "Of course I do," she said. "I would never lie to you Jack!"

_When I get the courage up-_

_To love somebody new-_

_It always falls apart-_

_'Cause they just can't-_

_Compare to you…_

He shook himself out of his stupor as the girl's screams became louder. "Oi," Jack said strongly, startling the two pirates. "I suggest we leave the chit alone Huh? We've got more important things to do, savvy?"

"But Cap'n," one of them said. "She's ripe! She's-"

"A damn child," Jack snapped as he nodded towards the terrified girl. "She can't be more than five and ten! Isn't that right girl?"

She nodded frantically, tears spilling down her face. Jack fingered his sword and added, "'Sides, we're going back to Tortuga anyway. Why spoil your appetite with an untalented girl?"

"Ya make a good point Cap'n," the other agreed, dropping his arms away from the girl. "C'mon, let's get back to work Jonesy. We's don't got time to waste!"

"Right," the first one said disgruntled. "Right then…" 

The two pirates let the girl go and ran off to do some more damage to the town. Jack sighed heavily and looked at the girl, thinking, _Her hair's too light and she's got a squint. _

The girl's voice startled Jack.

"Thank you," she whispered as she got to her feet, arms wrapped around her waist. "I can't even begin to thank you enough…"

_Your love won't release me-_

_I'm bound under ball and chain-_

_Reminiscing our love-_

_As I watch four seasons-_

_Change…_

"Yes well," Jack smiled charmingly at her. "I suggest that ye get you're pretty little self safely hidden. We won't be here much longer, savvy?"

The girl nodded and turned, disappearing into the blackness of night. Jack watched her run and muttered, "I must be gettin' soft…" as he turned and went back towards the ship, picking up a barrel of alcohol on the way.

After all, he was Captain Jack Sparrow. And a man needed his rum, for Christ's sake…

_In comes the winter breeze-_

_That chills the air and drifts the snow-_

_And I imagine kissing you under the mistletoe…_

The water was more teal now, he decided as he peered out his window. The winds had become chilly and the crew was itching to find someplace where there was heat and sunlight and white sand. Jack set them on a course for the Caribbean, figuring that it wasn't as cold there. 

Leaning back in his seat, he stared at the ocean, the waves soothing him into restless sleep…

He dreamt of a girl with long raven hair and chocolate eyes…

Dreamt of a girl that had fed him love in such an unselfish manner that he grew sick at the thought of it…

Dreamt of the girl he had left behind…

_When springtime makes it's way here-_

_Lilac blooms reminds me-_

_Of the scent of your perfume…_

She smiled down at him, eyes shining as she leaned forward, lips pressing against his, fingers splayed across his cloth-covered chest. She was straddling him across his stomach and Jack's mouth devoured her pink lips hungrily, slender fingers tracing patterns up and down her back.

She shivered and said softly, "Jack?" as she pulled away, head tilted to the side. 

"Yes?"

She looked uncertain for a moment and then said, "I love you Jack."

Happiness flittered across his face as he sat up, shifting her slightly. "Truly?"

She laughed, head thrown back as the sunshine streamed down on them. "Truly!" she cried as she threw her arms around his neck, pressing frenzied kisses onto his face and neck. "I truly love you Jack Sparrow!"

_When summer burns with heat-_

_I always get the hots for you-_

_Go skinny-dipping in the ocean-_

_Where we used to do…_

She was beauty personified he thought as he watched her peel away her knickers and tunic, diving into the clear water with ease. She came up from beneath the water; her hair plastered to her forehead and smirked at him, calling, "Oh Jack!!! Aren't you coming?"

"Hell yes," he replied as he shed his clothes and dove into the water cleanly, swimming towards her. She let out a delighted shriek and darted away from him as they began to play a rather adult version of tag…

_When autumn sheds the leaves-_

_The trees are bare-_

_When you're not here-_

_It doesn't feel the same…_

He was sitting in their spot, chewing absently on a strand of straw as he looked up, sensing her presence. She had an expression of utter sadness on her features and he got to his feet, saying, "What is it luv? What's wrong?"

"They're sending me away," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "Jack, they're making me leave Catchpole…"

She was in his arms then, her body shaking with sobs as he stared straight ahead, eyes filled with surprise as he wrapped his arms loosely around her. She lifted her tear-stained face and whispered, "Jack?"

_Remember the nights when-_

_We closed our eyes-_

_And vowed that you and I-_

_Would be in love for all time…_

He kissed her in reply, his lips greedily taking hers. She gave him no resistance, tugging his shirt over his head as they sat on the grass facing each other. He watched as she swallowed and placed her hands on his smooth chest, fingers gently tracing patterns as she stared at him with sad eyes.

"Don't be sad," he pleaded. "I hate it when you're sad…"

She said nothing but kissed him hungrily, her fingers reaching for the waistband of his breeches. They undressed each other with trembling fingers and quiet whispers, the small clearing soon filled with the murmurs and cries of lovemaking…

_Anytime I think about these things-_

_I shared with you-_

_I break down and cry-_

_'Cause I get so emotional…_

She was curled up against him, arms wrapped around him tightly as she stared at his face with a small smile. He propped himself up on his elbows and said, "When do you leave?" his voice catching slightly.

Her face dropped and she said, "I leave in a fortnight Jack. Mama and Papa want me to go to England and be a proper lady." She snorted, adding, "That is something I can't be, no matter how much I try…"

"I'll bet you'll look beautiful," Jack said as he ran his fingers through her hair. "In those dresses all the proper women wear."

"I've worn a corset," she mumbled. "And it is the most torturous thing ever, that I can tell you."

He laughed, the sound echoing through the clearing…

It was the last time Jack Sparrow truly laughed.

_Until you release me-_

_I'm bound under ball and chain-_

_Reminiscing our love-_

_As I watch four seasons-_

_Change…_

He awoke with a start, his eyes blearily darting around the room. Yawning, he got out of the chair, stretching his arms above his head as his spine popped. Walking out of his quarters and out onto the deck, he said, "Where are we?"

His first mate Gibbs, replied.

"We're in a place called CatchPole, Cap'n."

Jack's blood froze.

_In comes the winter breeze-_

_That chills the air and drifts the snow-_

_And I imagine kissing you under the mistletoe…_

"We're not attacking this town," he said finally. Gibbs started and began to protest but the glare that Jack sent him caused the words to die on his lips. Jack turned and shouted, "Oi! Get me a boat! I'm going ashore!" 

Glancing over his shoulder at Gibbs and AnaMaria, who had appeared at once, Jack added, "Alone."

No one protested because of the look on Jack's face: it was a look of grim determination. And if one looked closely, a look of pain as well…

_When springtime makes it's way here-_

_Lilac blooms reminds me-_

_Of the scent of your perfume…_

Jack walked along the sand, his boat tied up to the small dock. He paused and looked around the small town, taking in the familiar scents of the ocean and green grass…

He watched as a young boy ran out from behind an alley, a girl with short blonde hair chasing him, saying, "Oh, I'm going to skin you alive!" 

"Yeah, yeah!" the boy shouted back gleefully. "That's what you always say!"

Jack arched his brow at the tykes ran past him, following them with his eyes. Turning his head, he walked on and paused as he saw the small trail that led off into the woods…

Taking a deep breath, Jack ventured forward.

_When summer burns with heat-_

_I always get the hots for you-_

_Go skinny-dipping in the ocean-_

_Where we used to do…_

It hadn't changed, the clearing. The trees still let in slivers of sunshine that warmed him to the core, and the waterfall fell down into the small pond. Jack squatted down at the base of a tree and traced the crudely designed heart. The initials _J.S. + A.W._ felt rough against his fingers and he smiled slightly. 

Memories rushed back…

The most painful one of them all…

_When autumn sheds the leaves-_

_The trees are bare-_

_When you're not here-_

_It doesn't feel the same…_

"Jack?"

Her voice was timid as she stopped at the entrance to the clearing, hands clasped in front of her. He stayed hunched over, his body heaving with dry wretches. He had thrown up a good amount of his breakfast and lunch after hearing her father's announcement that eve. 

"You're getting married," he spat bitterly as she winced, fingers clutching her skirt. "You're marrying a bloody _Lord_."

"I don't want too Jack!" she cried. "I didn't know about the engagement 'til this morning! I swear!"

"Doesn't matter," he replied monotonously. "You're still marrying someone of high class. Your father would never let me ask for your hand."

_This loneliness-_

_Has crushed my heart-_

_Please let me love again…_

"Jack," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Please, luv, don't push me away. I need you so much right now…"

He stayed stiff as she pressed gentle kisses onto his neck. Her fingers slid down his shirt and into his breeches, finding him ready…

They made love there, desperate love that ended with them both in tears…

_'Cause I need your love-_

_To comfort me-_

_And ease my pain…_

He looked around the crowded dock his bag slung over one shoulder as he waited, dark eyes searching for the sight of her. He peered at the ship over his shoulder and muttered, "C'mon luv…"

A voice called his name…

"Jack!"

He turned and his heart sank as he saw her running towards him at full-tilt, her face flushed as she skirted a few of the people. He could see her father and fiancé behind her as she ran, legs flashing in her skirts…

_Or four seasons will bring-_

_The loneliness again…_

She lunged at him, eyes sparkling with unshed tears, and said, "I had to say goodbye Jack! I can't go with you! If I do, they'll…"

"I know luv," he said his heart breaking. He swallowed as he saw her father and fiancé coming closer, followed by some of the officers of the guard. 

"I love you, never forget that," she said as she kissed him hard on the mouth. She was pulled away and Jack took off towards the ship, hearing her voice…

"I love you Jack Sparrow!" she screamed as she was pulled back by her father, who was red in the face from chasing after her. "I love you and only you!"

Tears slid down Jack's face as he turned on the ship's floor. He cried out as he saw her father strike her across the face, shouting at her as she stared at him defiantly, her chocolate eyes drifting past her father's shoulders to connect with his own eyes…

_In comes the winter breeze-_

_That chills the air and drifts the snow-_

_And I imagine kissing you under the mistletoe…_

Jack opened his eyes and looked around the clearing, eyes scanning the waterfall and small lake. He sighed heavily and peered down at the bottom of the water, a smile crossing his features as he remembered a time when he had been everything other than what he now was…

"I love you," he repeated quietly. "I love you and only you…"

Standing, he added softly, "Aira[1] Westerly. I love you and only you…"

_When summer burns with heat-_

_I always get the hots for you-_

_Go skinny-dipping in the ocean-_

_Where we used to do…_

Turning, Jack made his way back to the beach and paused at his boat, glancing over his shoulder at CatchPole. A smirk lifted his features as he saw the same boy and girl sitting on the edge of the dock, legs dangling over the water as they ate ice. The pair spotted him and the boy got to his feet, yelling, "A pirate! Look at that Audrey! A real pirate!"

"Oh," Audrey gasped her eyes round. "He's so handsome, isn't he Phillip?"

Jack smiled to himself as he rowed back to the Black Pearl and waved to the pair, saying, "I shan't be coming back here, kiddies. Savvy?"

The kids waved back and Audrey squealed as Phillip dumped his ice on her lap. She smacked him on the arm and he yelped as he fell into the water. Audrey glared down at the boy, yelling something that Jack couldn't hear…

Jack laughed at the sight and looked up as he came up on the Black Pearl. As he clambered onto the boat, AnaMaria said, "So, what did business did ya have there Jack?"

He glanced over his shoulder at the island. "Nothing," he said finally. "Business of the dead kind AnaMaria." He turned back to face the crew, shouting, "Oi! What're you lazy asses doin' just standin' around? Let's get back to sea!"

The crew immediately began to work and Jack smiled to himself as he left behind Catchpole and the memory of a life long past…

_When autumn sheds the leaves-_

_The trees are bare-_

_When you're not here-_

_It doesn't feel the same…_

**~ FINIS ~******

  


* * *

[1] Aira means 'of the wind'.


End file.
